Mixed Love
by little miss luna-chan
Summary: 4 Farmers 4 Party Animals and 4 Royalty lots of love and there is always something happening so please read at least the first chapter, remember "don t judge a book by it s cover" - ?
1. the club

mixed love

Ichigo: Hi hi and welcome to "Mixed Love" and I am back baby I had a really bad case of writers block and have not been able to write anything lately so as of today I am going to start writing again yay XD

Misao: Yo, waz up Homie?

Kaoru: nothing much you?

Miyako: I think Ichigo has something she wants to say

Ikuto: yes so shut up so I can hear her wonderful voice

Momoko: Awwwwww how sweet

Yuchi: Hey Momoko, guess what?

Momoko: What?

Yuchi: this *kisses her*

Takashi: No Fair! *grabs Kaoru and starts to kiss her*

Raiden: Me too! *kisses Miyako*

Kyo: *Kisses Misao*

Ichigo: umm where is Alex and Yuko? And why is everyone kissing?!

Ikuto: 1 I don't know and 2 why stop them when we can join them?

Ichigo: let me find Al- *hears noise coming from guest Bedroom* Never mind. -_-"

Ikuto: now?

Ichigo: sure just one sec, O.K. I do not own Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yuchi A.K.A. Brick, Takashi A.K.A. Butch and Raiden A.K.A. Boomer but I do own Ichigo, Misao, Yuko, Alex, Ikuto and last but not least Kyo, alright I hope you like it, so on with the story! *starts to kiss Ikuto*

Chapter One

Raiden P.O.V.

Hi I'm Raiden Underwood and I'm at a club right now with my brother Yuchi Underwood, we are what you call "Party Animals", with my cutesy appearance everyone thinks I am so innocent and kind, well if you thought that, then you are spot on I am one of the nicest guys you will ever want to meet I know what your thinking why are you telling me this, well to tell you the truth I, don`t, know, and who am I telling this to?

"HEY YOU O.K.?!" Yuchi yelled over the Music "OH, UH, YEAH I'M FINE JUST THINKING!" I yelled back, it had been a hard day, and I was not in the mode for home work so me and Yuchi went out dancing like we did every night, but what I didn`t know was that this night would change my life forever.

Yuchi P.O.V.

Raiden was having a pretty bad day, so to cheer him up I told him we would go out dancing, *flash back* "I don`t see how that will help" Raiden said while on the verge of tears "come on it will be fun and wroth while too, I promise" I said tryidng my hardest to cheer him up "I know I`ll pay for everything O.K.?" I said, he looked at me "really?" he said with a small hopeful smile "yeah, so lets go already, come on!" I said impatiently at the door way to his bedroom "O.K. I am just getting changed" he said with a smile *back to the present* "HEY YOU O.K.?!" I yelled over the music "OH, UH, YEAH I'M FINE JUST THINKING!" he yelled back 'I wonder what he is thinking?' I thought as I walked towards the bar "a root beer please" I said at the same time with some one else I looked over to see the most beautiful girl in the world.

For those who are wondering the words in this chapter is 538

Ichigo: thank you for reading in the next chapter it will be Takashi and Kyo`s turn for their P.O.V. I love you all and I am so grateful and I want to know what you think I need 6 reviews before I update again and that does not mean at 6 you can stop I need you reviews they inspire me to do better then good so please leave a review oh and I am going to start leaving love quotes and sayings at the end of each chapter so the first one is, "Just because we can`t be together, doesn`t mean I won`t love you" - ? if you know who it is by I will read and review one of your stories it will be your choice and I will leave a review at the end of each chapter, and I don`t know so good luck I will look it up and find out if you are right or not so please and oce again I love you all XD good night.


	2. the trip

Ichigo: Hi and welcome to the next chapter of Mixed Love I am going to write the next chapter in "magic in the lamp" soon so for those who have read it I am happy to say that I love your support XD

Misao: yeah and please review in this story it really helps her creative sprit so she would love it if you would and she would like to do a shout out to…

Everyone: Blossicklover456 thank you so much for being my first reviewer and we are glad you are reading it XD you rock! XD

Kyo: you are so hot when you introduce things *wraps arms around Misao`s waist and kisses her cheek* *whispers in her ear* you know I adore you right?

Kaoru: Hey! No P.D.A. (public display of affection)

Takashi: You are just jealous, but I can fix that *smirks and kisses her on the lips*

Kaoru: *blushes and pushes him away and whispers* not now, ok?

Takashi: ok. *smiles sweetly at her*

Kaoru: W-Whatever *blushing*

Miyako: you are such a silly young girl Kaoru *giggles* J

Raiden: you are so cute *kisses her*

Miyako: *Kisses Raiden Back*

Momoko: shouldn`t we start soon?

Yuchi: What do you think? *pulls her close and kisses her*

Momoko: *blushes and kisses back*

Ikuto: Enjoy the chapter *pulls Ichigo close* Ichigo does not own any of the PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boys Z but she does own the O.C.s and the plot ok? Enjoy *starts to kiss Ichigo*

Ichigo: *puts arms around his neck and starts kissing him back*

Chapter 2

Takashi P.O.V.

I was laying on my couch in my room bored to death I was in my favorite shirt and it is a dark green shirt with a space and some stars and lines connecting the words in white boxes "my thoughts are stars I can`t fathom into constellations", black baggy jeans, green converse sneakers, I have dark green eyes and black hair in a pony tail and my bangs side sweep to the left and covers my eye,

I heard a knock at my door and started to freak out I ran for my closet, you see I am not allowed to wear such things being a prince and all, so I changed as fast as possible into a dark green undershirt and jacket that has gold trim and buttons down the middle, some black dress pants and shoes and answered the door with an air a grace.

I smiled at the maid standing there she has red hair in a fish tail braid going to her waist and green eyes, she is wearing a black mid-thigh puff out skirt, white apron, white socks and black buckle dress shoes with a light blush on her cheeks "H-Hello Master Takashi" she said with a bow "the plane is ready for you and Master Kyo".

"Thank you" I said with a sweet smile "Yukina, will you get Butler Harukai, Please?" "u-um yes of course one second Master Takashi" she said before she ran off in a direction.

I chuckled at her she was cute I can see why Harukai likes her so much, I went to pack my things "you`re not supposed to be doing that you know." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see a boy with dark red hair and dark green eyes, he is wearing a black butler suit and he smiles at me.

"Harukai!" I say with a smile he walks over and finished the packing for me then turns to face me, "You sure you want to go to Tokyo to find a bride?" he asks with real concern, "well not really but, father says I must find a bride from a different part of Japan and Tokyo is on the other side of Japan and I have never been there, so I thought 'why not' plus not every girl there knows I`m a prince." I said "ok well it is not my biasness (A\N I don`t know if I spelled that right so sorry if I did not and YAY! If I did, Enjoy!) where you get your bride so I will take your bags to the plane now so good-bye." He said as he excited the room.

Kyo`s P.O.V.

I smiled at Harukai as he helped me pack I wanted to go to Tokyo to find a bride it seemed fun to me and I enjoyed the thought of spending time with new people "well everything is packed, do you _really_ want to go to Tokyo?" Harukai asked with a curious look on his face "yes I do thank you very much, but I am kind of nervous, what the towns people are going to think of me" I admitted with a small and nervous smile while scratching the back of my head.

"I see, ok, well don`t be you are a great guy and everyone will love you I am sure and 'the one' will love you the most, so go and have fun that is what the trip is really about learning and having fun so don`t worry you will find her and she will love you the way you will love her, I will take these down to the plane now." He said as he went to pick up my bags but someone knocked at my door, I went and answered to see Yukina with a smile and said "U-Um Master Kyo, is Harukai in there by chance?" she asked a little shyly "why yes, may I ask why you need him?" I questioned her "Oh um yes um uh Master Takashi wants him to come and pack and take his bags to the plane." She said with as much confidence as she could muster I chuckled at her shy way of talking, she looked kind of hurt by that.

"well then who is going to carry my bags?" I asked "oh u-um w-well i-I will!" she said after thinking for a moment "O.k." I said "Haurkai! Go, Takashi wants you," I said he nodded and left I then looked back at Yukina "now are you sure you and lift my bags?" I asked really concerned "yeah I will be fine, I t-think I mean it can`t be _that_ heavy can it?" she asked scared "actually all my bags together weigh about 10, no more like 30 pounds and that is just my clothes" I chuckled at her reaction and picked up my bags and said "I will carry my stuff and you fallow me and keep me company ok?" I smiled "ok sounds good." She smiled a big smile as we left my room ( A\N by the way Kyo is wearing the same prince outfit as Takashi only it is dark Violet)

Kaoru: Hi and welcome to the end intro thingy

Takashi: yes, and for Ichigo to write another chapter she is going to need ten more reviews so if you guys review then she will write *smirks and kisses Kaoru*

Kaoru: *pushes him away* no I sai-

Takashi: you said "not now" and that was earlier so it is "not now" is it? *pulls her close and starts to kiss her again*

Ichigo: *comes from a room in the hall with her clothes all messed up* um well I hope you liked the chapter and I love you all so much and if you have any requests for one shots just P.M. me and I will write you them I Promise XD

Ikuto: *grabs Ichigo and pulls her back into the room while saying* you thought we were? How cute.

Misao: oh and this chapter is 1,295 words long and the next chappie is all about the farmers, which means, Ikuto and Alex! yay!


End file.
